marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:En Sabah Nur (Earth-295)
How is Apocalypse an alpha level mutant? And what's with the levels anyway? I thought we were scrapping those. --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :The levels are beginning to bug me and there is no format. Some of the people trying to state that they are needed are then seeming to question what level they should be. This is not a good thing. I have even put the following idea forward. Everyone with thoughts on the matter needs to voice their opinion and I will open a forum issue on this soon. :"Here is what I would suggest. Hold on the naming of any pages "Omega", "Gamma", or "Beta"-levels and such. Once we work out the logistics behind what powers are considered WHAT levels, we can integrate the powers of characters onto pages with "power categories", which some people are now doing. Once this is further along AND we have the levels down, we can attach this onto the categories we created and then we will have each character "automagically" given their levels. :Ex) "Category:Telekinesis" has been chosen as a power that makes you a "Gamma-Level" character. This means that we attach "Category:Gamma-Level" to "Category:Telekinesis" and whammo, each character that has Telekinesis category, now has the Gamma-Level one as well. Thoughts? --M1shawhan 23:05, 27 September 2007 (UTC) History Do we really need to copying, exactly, the history from the 616 page? Can't we just say something like "history is similar to 616 counterpart until point x"? I really don't think anyone wants to wade through the exact same material they can find on the 616 page just to get to the unique parts of this character's history. --GrnMarvl14 02:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's not hurting anything. The guy is dead, so we aren't going to add a whole lot more to it. The thing is, I figured that we are always talking about making things easier and sending a link to another character seemed silly, when it wasn't that big of an article. ::--Wazzirving 02:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::But then why add to it, when you're not even adding anything unique? You say it's not hurting it, but bigger articles are less appealing. It's one thing if it's necessary to understand the character and/or is unique information, but simply repeating information COULD hurt the page by turning away prospective readers, especially those who know all they want to know about 616 Apocalypse and really don't want to have to re-read that information or skim to the point that the unique information begins. Pages should focus on the character they're about, not an alternate version who happens to share certain parts of their history. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Completely agree. It doesn't add anything new to the database as a whole and it makes the individual page worse. If anywhere, material like that can go on an expanded history.--edkaufman (talk) 10:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Honestly, sorry you guys feel that way. Even more sorry you felt strongly enough to change it. I always believed that, if we have the information (especially an origin) put it there. I put it there because I would want to know. I feel a little upset that the mainstream Apocalypse is important enough to learn what made him, but the AOP isn't. When I make an edit, I'm usually (USUALLY) doing it from a new user POV. I would want it on this page, not link to it. It honestly isn't that big to me, but I wanted to voice the other side. :::::wazzirving :No one's saying it can't be on the page - an expanded history can be added as a collapsible part, which is technically on the page. The reason it shouldn't be in the main history is because it is simply too much, especially for new users - what you're doing is not for a new user's POV, but only for the completist. There's nothing wrong with being a completist - it's just not everyone's cup of tea. In order tpo stay user friendly, especially to new users, things have to be wrapped up and summarized. Consider your own argument to its consequence: Do we really need a complete copy of "what happened so far" on every character from an alternate universe? That doesn't sound very practical - And yes, in order to understand any AU-character (except maybe the ultimate versions), you need some basic knowledge about the original character. That's the whole idea of "alternate" universes.--edkaufman (talk) 11:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::You ARE saying it can't be on the page, if you took it off. I understand that you're also saying that, if I place it on a different way, I can have it on, but you're ("technically") saying that it can't be on. I do agree, though, that I come from a completest POV, but even as a new user, I still had that perspective. From my perspective, yes, we do need a "what happened so far" on every character. That's why I said that I believed, if we had the origin, to put it there. There is no right or wrong answer, for the new users that agree with me, but the more logical/popular idea is to leave it out and I understand that. ::--Wazzirving 19:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving